


水仙pwp

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening





	水仙pwp

脚下不是发潮的地板，身后不是破旧的沙发，没有空荡的冰箱，眼前的世界得让人感到陌生，让小阿金感觉自己穿越到了电影里。不管信不信，上一分钟他确实还在家里翻找吃的。

  
十八岁的小阿金一头短发，穿着拖鞋，站在街头，显得与周围格格不入。他迷茫地上下左右看了看。身后酒吧门口亮红色灯牌闪烁，里面吵闹极了，巨大的音乐声和人声搅和在一起倾泄出来，在外边也能感受到火热糜烂的气氛。  
这时小阿金还饿着肚子，他眨眨眼睛，既然不能解释现在的情况，那就当做一场梦吧。他推门往酒吧里走去。

  
酒吧里烟雾缭绕，灯影交错。小阿金穿过疯狂甩头跳舞的人群，这些人沉浸在自己的世界里，似乎没有谁注意小阿金。小阿金一直走到吧台前。

  
酒保看了一眼他，继续调制着手中的酒。

  
“请问先生要点什么？”

  
小阿金他不知道在酒吧里能不能点一份面包，并且不被挨打。

  
在小阿金沉默的时候，一个穿着黑色制服的人走过来，凑到酒保身边说了几句话。黑衣人全程没有看小阿金一眼，说完话就径直离开，走到了不远处一位先生的身后，一动不动地站定。

  
看到小阿金往他那里张望，那个四十岁左右的先生，对上他的眼神，神秘地笑了笑。

  
“这是那位先生请你的。”

  
小阿金转过头，酒保已经把淡蓝与柠檬黄色相间的酒倒入玻璃杯里推给了小阿金。

  
特制的催情的药剂也已经完全融入这杯迷人的酒精里，静静等待一位小可怜的品尝和享受。  
小阿金喝光了酒，不一会儿，他觉得浑身燥热，而且莫名勃起了，后穴也有些异样的难受。他尴尬得起身要走。

  
酒保和神秘先生交换了眼神，那位先生示意了一下保镖。

  
黑衣保镖拦在小阿金面前。小阿金意识到酒保和那个男人串通起来给他下药，大概是这黑酒吧的常用伎俩。之后他会被录下情色视频或许还会被卖去当鸭。

  
“滚！……放手！放开兹拉坦！……”小阿金想拔腿就跑，腿却软了。全身的力气被逐渐抽光。黑衣人挨了小阿金一腿，马上钳制住小阿金挣扎乱挥的手臂。

 

 

 

伊布大力扯着迷迷糊糊的小阿金的胳膊，拖着他走出酒吧。

  
刚刚这个小屁孩被人下药差点被一群男人带走！

  
伊布结账时，看到几个黑衣人对这小孩动手动脚，男孩长腿一抬，一脚踹在黑衣人的要害部位。却难敌对方三个人的包围。伊布收起钱包，一拳挥过去，最后留下三个躺在地上的男人。伊布就这样救下了男孩。

 

但伊布拍小孩的脸时，却发现妈的这孩子怎么这么他妈的眼熟？！

 

伊布把小阿金扔到自己车后座，一脚油门开回家。伊布的公寓不大，容纳他单身汉一人已经足够。只有他几个朋友有他家的钥匙，马克斯韦尔来帮忙做家务，内斯塔偶尔来找他打ps。不过与其说是两人切磋游戏，不如说是内斯塔单方面吊打。

 

公寓楼前，伊布停下车。

  
小阿金觉得自己如发烧了一般，整个人从里到外冒着热气，皮肤上渗出一层黏腻的汗水。他小声地呻吟，左右摇晃屁股摩擦车座。

  
伊布看着车座上那一块水渍，沉默着没说话，把小阿金半抱着弄下车。伊布足有一米九五，小阿金比他矮一些，此时被伊布强势地抱着，小阿金贴着伊布的壮阔的胸膛微微磨蹭，手紧紧搂着伊布的脖子。

  
伊布也感受到小阿金的皮肤变得越来越滑，脸上泛起潮红。估计是药效开始了，得快点帮男孩解决问题。

  
这药，撸出来就没事了吧？

  
天真的伊布天真地觉得。

 

把小阿金脱光了，扔在浴室里。

  
伊布不知道下一步该怎么办了。

  
“你自己……”

  
没等伊布说完。小阿金抱着伊布穿着短裤露出的大腿，不让他离开。小阿金脆弱迷蒙地看着伊布，一双眼睛充满了水汽，可怜巴巴的。

  
若是平日里小阿金遇到令自己难堪的事情一定会恼羞成怒，嘴上不吃亏，手上更不会克制，跟对方对骂甚至大打出手。拳头打在人的肉身上，让小阿金觉得有安全感，不论是打在别人身上还是自己身上。仿佛这样做就能遏止住他内心因为难堪而产生的无助感。装成刺头来保护内心的柔软，是小阿金觉得应该坚持的好方法。但他现在这一刻，什么都忘记了，忘记扮演孤傲的坚强小孩，忘记去做出不可一世的表情。他从来不低下的头，此时低垂到地心。强烈的催情药让他变回了没有伪装的另一个人，浓烈欲望带来的难堪让他浑身发红，想要，想要……

  
“帮……帮……兹拉坦……”

  
“让兹拉坦帮你也不是不可以……哈？我？你？……兹拉坦？？”

  
“嗯……”

  
小阿金难受地呻吟了一声，打断了伊布的震惊。小阿金的肉棒直直地挺立着，渗出了水，此时肉棒碰到了伊布的小腿，在伊布的腿上留下了一点前列腺液。

  
小阿金出的薄汗一直未消，后穴一阵又一阵瘙痒，空虚不已。内壁仿佛千只蚂蚁爬动，自动分泌出了骚水，顺着股沟流到腿根。淫欲的魔鬼奴役着他去暴露出他自己最原始的渴望。此时小阿金抛弃了所有的不自在和廉价的羞耻心，他已经顾不得面前一动不动的丸子头大叔了，小阿金忍不住自己跪趴在浴室地板上，左手没有章法地撸动肉棒，却总觉得更加难受。他高高地撅起屁股，伸出右手去摸向自己的后穴。臀部的肉微微颤抖，脚趾紧绷着蜷缩勾蹭着地板。

  
伊布全然忘记非礼勿视，看着眼前自慰的男孩的手指在小穴里进进出出，咽了咽口水。伊布伸手摸了摸小阿金的后脊背。很干净。不像他，后背都是乱七八糟的纹身。

  
“求……你……”

  
小阿金被伊布粗糙的指腹摸得如过电一般，浑身一抖。他仍是被催情药折磨，自己搅弄两下子，根本如同隔靴搔痒，手指终究是太短太细。前面也发泄不出来，他渴望有粗大的物件来狠狠地进入他的深处，按摩他的敏感点，把他操射。

  
看着小阿金实在无助的可怜样，伊布决定帮人帮到底，反正自己也不吃亏，本着做好事攒人品的心态说服了他自己。他脱了短裤，指了指自己下面鼓鼓囊囊的一团。

  
“想兹拉坦操你，就先帮兹拉坦舔硬！”

  
小阿金的思想与行动已经完全被情欲支配，他爬过去顺从地抓着伊布的腿，跪在地上，嘴唇贴着伊布的下半身，隔着内裤就开始舔伊布的阴茎。把伊布的黑色内裤舔湿了一大块。

  
小阿金咬着内裤边，把内裤扯下来。伊布半硬的大家伙跳出束缚，“啪”的一声，弹到小阿金脸上，擦过他脸上的褐色小痣。小阿金只想快点把伊布舔硬，他抿了抿嘴，一手扶着伊布的阴茎，做这种事情他并没有经验，但是他伸出舌头轻触伊布的龟头时，无师自通了一般，湿漉漉的舌头上下舔了一遍伊布阴茎上狰狞的肉筋，伊布不是特别浓密的阴毛还是刮蹭到小阿金的脸上。然后小阿金含住了伊布肉棒顶端，像平日里吃棒棒糖一样舔舐，把马眼里流出的水都咽了下去。

  
伊布最近行程排得很满，禁欲了几天。突然间阴茎被人这般细致照顾，柔软的舌头，温暖的口腔包裹着他。伊布一时呼吸加重。

  
“再舔舔下面……对……”

  
小阿金舔到了阴茎的根部，乖顺地含住了伊布鸡蛋大小的囊袋。

  
巨根坚硬如铁，滑滑腻腻，布满了不知道是伊布自己的精水还是小阿金的唾液。

  
伊布的阴茎怒胀，在小阿金口腔里深深抽插了几次，顶到了小阿金的喉咙。小阿金反射性地缩紧嘴巴，下巴酸酸的，有些含不住了。他最后狠狠吸了一下伊布的肉棒，嘴巴就撤离开了，发出“啵”的一声。

  
伊布推了一把还在舔嘴唇的小阿金，让他背对着自己跪好。看着小阿金泛滥淫水的后穴，伊布使劲拍了一下小阿金的臀肉。虽然小阿金膝盖硌得生疼，但也乖顺地自己掰开了臀瓣。

  
“进……进来……”

  
伊布用硕大的龟头摩擦着穴口，轻轻地顶，却迟迟不肏入，弄得小阿金只能主动往后去吞。  
伊布知道，眼前小阿金急需自己充当按摩棒，但从来没有人进入过的地方，不扩张还是不行的。伊布虽然长得高大又凶相十足，对小孩总是心软的。他把性器向后撤了撤，先用手指探进小阿金的肉穴里。伊布的手指很长，来来回回进出了几次，刮了刮小阿金的内壁，又增加了两根手指，尽可能往最里面捅。小阿金后穴里的水被手指带出来，伊布又把沾着淫水的手指伸进小阿金嘴里。

  
“尝尝你的骚水……甜吗？”

  
小阿金呜呜地回应，被伊布搅弄着舌头，口水顺着嘴角流了出来，快干呕时才被伊布放过。  
扩张完毕，伊布扶着肿胀的阴茎，噗地捅入小阿金的又热又烫，不停淌水的肉穴里。

  
进入的同时，小阿金射了出来。晶晶亮亮的乳白色精液喷到小腹和地板上。他后穴缩得更紧，内壁像小嘴在吸啜肉棒，伊布舒服得一声叹息。

 

  
“你怎么这么多水啊，嗯？”

  
小阿金穴里汁水淋漓，通通浇灌到伊布的龟头上。伊布拉起小阿金细长的腿架到自己的肩膀上，小阿金大腿内侧是不见阳光的苍白，此时被伊布的大手掐出一片暧昧的红痕。

  
伊布俯身含住小阿金小巧嫩红的乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕又吸又舔，身下大力抽插着肉穴。大开大合地操干顶得小阿金背部摩擦着地板一直后退，肉棒又直直地翘起来想射第二次，却射不出来了。

  
伊布掐着小阿金的腰把他拉了回来，一下子又全根没入，插到了最深处，囊袋顶在穴口好像也要挤进去。

  
伊布一边猛力脔干小阿金的小穴，一边摸着小阿金重新勃起的肉棒。

  
“想射吗？”

  
伊布放过小阿金被吸红肿大的乳首，去用温暖的口腔包裹小阿金的肉棒。

  
“唔……不……”

  
小阿金囊袋空空，被吸得只觉得一阵异样的感觉袭来，不要……不要舔了……会射尿的……

  
伊布觉得自己忍不住去欺负这个小孩，他吐出小阿金的阴茎。

  
“对，射太多了不好……”

伊布停了下来，性器留在小阿金后穴里不动了，他扯下手腕用来束发的皮筋儿绑在小阿金的肉棒上。

  
“啊……”

  
对着小阿金的敏感点，伊布又深深地抽插了十几分钟，最后终于在小阿金的肉穴里释放了。大量的浓精烫得小阿金叫出声，乳白色液体黏糊糊的，顺着穴口流了小阿金一屁股都是。

 

“兹拉坦你在……这……”

  
内斯塔推开浴室半掩的门，眼前就是这个画面:伊布的鸡巴插在一个小伊布屁股里。

 

  
……

  
？  
一定是我今天开门的方式不对！

  
内斯塔迅速关上门后退了两步。

 


End file.
